


What Time is it, Mr. Fox?

by 2MusicLover2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Murder, Serial Killers, taking inspiration from children's games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2
Summary: "What time is it, Mr. Fox?""It's midnight."~*~There's a serial killer on the loose, and he always strikes at midnight.





	1. The News

Amelia Blackett-Reed couldn't concentrate on the computations she was supposed to be doing. At least she wasn't the only one in her office that was too focused on the little television screen in the corner of the room to be doing any work. Her boss wouldn't fire the entire office so she had nothing to worry about. Well, she didn't have to worry about being fired.

"...This killer is responsible for no less than 34 deaths so far. We advise everyone to stay inside with your doors locked. Time of death for every victim so far has been estimated to be just after midnight. If you have any information regarding this serial killer, please call the anonymous hotline at 1-800-" The news reporter was cut short as the screen turned black. Everyone's heads snapped to the back of the office where Mr. Fox was speaking against the door frame to his office.

"That's enough of that I think. Don't need everyone getting worked up. Come one, get back to work." He said, ushering his employees back to their desks.

Amelia reluctantly sat back down. She still couldn't concentrate on those computations though. All she could think of was that killer who was responsible for her nephew's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post a complete author's note thingy on the last chapter. For now, please leave kudos if you enjoyed and make sure to comment, I reply to them all. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> -2MusicLover2


	2. The Lockdown

Gregory Samson was so close to being able to go home. He kept glancing at the clock on the wall that was ticking away the seconds until he could be back with his family. They had been so worried when those ambulances had shown up at his neighbor's house the other morning. The family that had lived next door to him had all been killed in the middle of the night.

The clock was just a few minutes away from striking 5, signaling that the work day was over, when Mr. Fox walked out of his office and into the open room that all of his employees worked in.

"I'm sorry to announce that you all must stay here tonight. I have just received a phone call from the police saying that the serial killer is outside of this building. Everything has been locked up already so no one can get in or out. It's just safest this way." Mr. Fox announced.

As soon as Mr. Fox walked back into his office, there was a collective chatter as everyone picked up their phones and started calling their families, telling them the news.

Gregory just stared at the clock in horror, dreading the hours to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed and make sure to comment, I reply to them all. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> -2MusicLover2


	3. The Time

Stephen Holly was tempted to just leave. So what if the killer was outside? Whoever this killer was had murdered his mother, his only family left, for no reason. Just because this killer thought it would be fun.

Instead of marching outside, Stephen marched into Mr. Fox's office.

"When can we go home, Mr. Fox?" Stephen asked, a whine seeping into his voice when he said his boss' name.

"Since this killer strikes at midnight, the police have said they will escort you home at 1 o'clock in the morning." Mr. Fox replied, businesslike as usual.

So Stephen went back to his desk and informed his coworkers of this news.

It was not long after that when people started to notice that all of the clocks were stopped at 5.

"What time is it, Mr. Fox?" A shaking Amelia called out to her boss.

"8 o'clock." Came the reply and the office was again plunged into a worried silence.

There was a banging on the front door that sent everyone in the office into the back corner, trying to hide from the killer.

"What time is it, Mr. Fox?" Gregory asked with fear laced into his voice.

"11 o'clock." The businessman answered calmly.

The building was plunged into darkness causing everyone to gasp.

"What time is it, Mr. Fox?" Stephen questioned nervously, although everyone already knew the answer.

"Midnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed and make sure to leave comments, I reply to them all. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> -2MusicLover2


	4. The Kill

Mr. Fox grinned as he turned off the power to his company building and walked into the room where his employees were all cowering.

"What time is it, Mr. Fox?" Stephen asked and Mr. Fox's grin spread even wider to fit the public's opinion of a madman.

"Midnight." He laughed and he pulled his favorite blade out from behind his back.

The blade glinted in the moonlight that was shining through one of the tall office windows and Mr. Fox took pride in the realization that had dawned on his victims' faces as they realized he was the serial killer in the news.

Mr. Fox stalked over to the people that were all shaking in fear and his gaze wandered over each and every one of their faces as he chose who to kill first. Only Mr. Fox didn't have to choose.

Amelia Blackett-Reed died while trying to avenge her nephew. Her death wasn't in vain though, as she had caused enough of a distraction that her coworkers were able to get away from Mr. Fox before he just killed all of them in that corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed and make sure to leave comments, I reply to them all. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> -2MusicLover2


	5. The Offer

Mr. Fox was basking in his moment of triumph after killing Amelia when he heard someone try to sneak up behind him. Upon turning around, he saw an empty room, yet he knew someone was there.

Mr. Fox smirked to himself. "I don't have to kill you, you know. It's just more fun that way." He laughed before continuing. "Normally, I give you all two options. Poor Miss Amelia was just too impatient to hear my offer so it was necessary that she died. If I didn't kill her, she could have hurt me or someone else!" Mr. Fox clucked his tongue and shook his head. "I'll let you hear my offer though, and maybe you can tell the others." He waited, but was met with silence. "Either I kill you and you can end up like Amelia over there, or you join me. Become one of my soldiers. All you would have to do is kill a few people here and there, but I promise they will only be people that deserve it." Mr. Fox waited again and this time, he saw Stephen Holly's head pop up from behind a desk.

"What did my mother do to deserve being killed?" Stephen spat.

"Your mother... ah, yes, I remember your mother! Little old Jillian Holly wasn't as innocent as you believe her to be Stephen. No, Mrs. Holly had killed my son in a hit and run last year. I would have returned the favor, but you are very valuable to this company, Stephen. So I killed her instead." Mr. Fox shrugged. "So what do you say, Stephen? Wanna join me? Or do you wanna join Amelia and your mother?"

Stephen hesitated, contemplating both options in his head, before he answered. "I'll join you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed and make sure to comment, I always reply. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> -2MusicLover2


	6. The Shot

While Stephen Holly was listening to Mr. Fox's offer, Gregory Samson was busy calling the police. They told him help was on its way and hung up.

Gregory sat around the corner from where Mr. Fox and Stephen were. He heard their entire conversation and just seconds after he heard Stephen make his decision, he heard glass shattering and the dull thud of a body hitting the carpeted floor.

The headline in news across the world the next day was that the 'Midnight Killer' as they now called him, had been caught by police. He was shot in the head by a sniper, as he was seen brandishing a knife. It was the safest way the situation could be taken care of when he held his employees hostage.

Everyone but Mr. Fox and Amelia Blackett-Reed made it out without a scratch. The entire community mourned Amelia. Not a single person in that city didn't attend her funeral.

Mr. Fox had a few mourners too. They were his most faithful soldiers. Now they are just waiting for the perfect time to continue his legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this story like 5 years ago because I randomly remembered a game we used to play in elementary school called "What Time is it, Mr. Fox?" which is basically like a tag game where the tagger is Mr. Fox and they stand in the center of the room/field you are playing in and everyone else lines up and Mr. Fox turns away from the people lined up and then the people lined up they ask "What time is it, Mr. Fox?" and Mr. Fox says a time and everyone that's lined up takes however many steps that the time is so if its 2 they take 2 steps or if its 9 they take 9 steps and if Mr. Fox says "its midnight" then everyone just straight up runs to the other side and tries not to get tagged and whoever gets tagged joins Mr. Fox for the next round and it just keeps going until everyone is Mr. Fox or until everyone gets tired of playing. That explanation probably made no sense but it's late so who cares.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed and make sure to leave comments, I always reply. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> -2MusicLover2


End file.
